


Kind of happy drabble for FilixOC

by Ithilme



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithilme/pseuds/Ithilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KInd-of-drabble (13 words to much) Fili paired with non-specific female character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of happy drabble for FilixOC

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic at all, please be kind. Also it's 00:30am, so any mistakes you find you can keep.

You looked at Dís with new found confidence: ‘I love him. And the whole mountain should know so. So if you’ll excuse me, I’ve a confession to make, whether he is in open court, training or in closed court.’ With that you turned and made for the great council chamber where you suspected him to be at this time. Upon entering you found the company, the king’s consort and only very few advisors in conversation, which ceased when your entrance was noticed. You locked eyes with your loved one, your lion. ‘Fíli, son of Dís, daughter of Thrain, I love you, and for whatever obstacle there may be, I will fight for you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to recover from a mental breakdown after another round of BOFA-feels. It did not happen. Thank you for your time.


End file.
